Heaven By Your Side
by Kaoru-Himura
Summary: Christmas is near...Rukawa met a mysterious girl(my character) on his dream...then destinies unfolds...(Chapter 1,2 & 3 was fixed!) Please read it! [non-yaoi] 9 (I'm inspired of making this fic coz' Christmas is near! It's my advance gift!) ^_~
1. A Dream

HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE  
  
AUTHOR: Kaoru_Himura  
  
CHAPTER: 1 - A Dream  
  
SUMMARY: Rukawa met a mysterious girl on his dream.and their destinies unfold.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Slam Dunk. I only used its characters for the sake of fun and entertainment. So, please don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: I'm not a fan of A-1(boy band). I just borrowed the title of their song "Heaven By Your Side". Coz I found some of its lines were a relative with my fic. By the way, t'was my first fic, so I hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
---Dim--- Sight obscured . . .  
  
"Fast Break!" Ryota called out as he passes the ball to Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa caught the ball in an instant, and quickly make his drive towards the basket. Sakuragi, who's positioned underneath the basket, waiting him to execute his move. "I won't allow you this time, Rukawa!" Rukawa made his sarcastic smile and positioned his body to a shooting-like position.  
  
'Let me see if you could pass me now. . You're trap!' Sakuragi said to his self confidently. Sakuragi jumped and was trying to block Rukawa.  
  
"Hmph." Rukawa disregard Sakuragi's attempt. Instead, he by then said, "Got yah. . .poor monkey." Rukawa smirked merely at Sakuragi.  
  
'Whatta' Sakuragi's eyes' opened in surprised. "Fake. . .Darn!"  
  
Rukawa turn around, leaving Sakuragi benumbed in the air. "He's free!" Kogure still tried to catch up Rukawa. But. . .too late. Rukawa laid up the ball onto the basket. Sakuragi landed on the floor, while bursting into embarrassment.  
  
"Kus'o!. . . kitsune!"  
  
"Nice work Rukawa!" Ayako complimented.  
  
Akagi taps Sakuragi on his shoulder.  
  
"That's okay. . . next time, try to be alert and watchful on your opponents moves. Don't make rush decisions. " Akagi reminded.  
  
"Sempai. . . "  
  
"And always have the presence of mind, focus! Understood?!"  
  
"Presence of mind?. . . what's that?" Sakuragi shrugs.  
  
(A big sweatdrop appears on Akagi's head.) Akagi give him a hot punch on the head.  
  
"Itai! . . . sempai. . ."  
  
"Just what I've thought, he doesn't have mind either. . .doaho. . ." Rukawa blunted.  
  
"Nani?!! Shut up you fox head!" Sakuragi's temper increases.  
  
Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure eyed them with a blank expression.  
  
"Sakuragi, easy! Easy!" the other teammates said, holding his arms and legs.  
  
"Stop it guys! Time is up!" Ayako broke in.  
  
"Nice play! And the leading team goes to Ryota's team! Nice team work!"  
  
"Great!" Ryota said with a teasing look on Sakuragi. Blushing like crazy.  
  
"Did you heard that?. . . Ayako" Miyagi whispered to Sakuragi. (His ears clapping.)  
  
'Damn it!. . . again!" Sakuragi said himself.  
  
"So the next practice game will be tomorrow, 3:30 pm! Now, It's time for me to go home. Those who were assigned to clean the gym, please take in charge! All right guys, see yah tomorrow! Dismiss!" Ayako said.  
  
Rukawa pick his towel on the bench and went to the locker room.  
  
At the locker room. (As usual, Rukawa is always the last person who gets out of the locker room.)  
  
Rukawa was preparing to go home. He closed his bag and put on his shoulder.  
  
'Next week could be the finals. . .' He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly a voice, from out of nowhere, interrupts and gets Rukawa's attention.  
  
"Rukawa-kun . . ." Said in a mild tone.  
  
Rukawa looked around, but he doesn't found anyone. Again, the voice repeats.  
  
"Rukawa-kun . . ."  
  
For the second time, now, Rukawa decided to look outside the room. He opens the door and looks both sides of the corridor. Rukawa found nothing, but he tries to ask;  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Nobody answered . . .As he step out the room, in no time, the whole place change. From a school corridor to a beautiful and lovely meadow surrounded with sakura trees.  
  
---Dim---  
  
'Huh? . . . Where am I?' Rukawa asked to himself. He looked at his right and then at his left.  
  
Then suddenly, a cold voice broke the silence.  
  
"You don't know where you are?"  
  
Rukawa turn back, and then he noticed a longhaired girl, in white & purple dress, who is standing under the sakura tree behind him. But Rukawa can't identify who's this girl might be, because the girl faced at the other side.  
  
' ??? '  
  
"Then, follow me. . . I'll let you know. . . "  
  
The girl ran. Rukawa can't explain what is happening, but then he decided to follow the girl though confusion rose in himself.  
  
'But what is she talking about?. . . ' Rukawa asked himself. But suddenly the girl answers.  
  
"Just follow me if you want to know." The girl continued while running.  
  
'Who's this girl, by the way?. . . Why did she knew what I'm thinking?' Rukawa is still confused, it seemed so getting weirder.  
  
After a while. The girl suddenly halted in front of a small river.  
  
"Here we are. . . " The girl said.  
  
Rukawa was still in silence.  
  
"Look. . . come and follow me." They go through the bridge of the river.  
  
Rukawa kept on asking to himself.  
  
'What's the matter with this girl?'  
  
Without managing to look at the girl's face, he looks at the where the girl is pointing on.  
  
"What do you see?" The girl abruptly asked.  
  
But, Rukawa found nothing.  
  
'This girl is pretty weird. . .'  
  
"Take a look again. . ." The girl commanded.  
  
Rukawa look at the river once again, he was surprised abruptly, he saw Sakuragi's image in the flowing water.  
  
'What does this monkey doing here?'  
  
Sakuragi's image floated in the water, then begin to speak.  
  
"How dare you hurt Haruko's feelings!!! I'll crash you!" Sakuragi's image said clearly as crystal.  
  
Rukawa was being astounded by the word.  
  
'Huh . . .?'  
  
Rukawa's mind starts to boggle. But he kept his eyes in sight to the river. He can't believe with his eyes.  
  
Then suddenly, Haruko Akagi's image appears in the river, like what he had seen as to Sakuragi. Without winking he listen again.  
  
"Why do you have to be so numb?! So cold?! Why do you have to pretend you can live without others? To show even a little respect! Why do you refused all the help I've offered you? Even giving appreciation to the person who you don't know that she's concern on you! (Teardrops fall from Haruko's eyes and she run away.  
  
The image starts to blur out. He heard some weird sounds and voices. And he heard one of it saying " Selfish. . . why?!"  
  
'W-what's this? I-I don't understand. . .?' Rukawa was a little frightened. He didn't expect this kind of a moment. He felt his blood had stocked into his nerves.  
  
Then, the image had already disappeared but, the word 'why' remained in his mind, still echoing, as it feels like deafening to the ears. But all of a sudden the girl speaks.  
  
"That's how people thought of you. . . and you doesn't care? . . . Selfishness . . . how pity am I . . .because of that, you will see. . ." The girl said.  
  
Rukawa turns towards the girls as he expected to see the girl's face. But in no time the girl had already disappeared.  
  
"Huh?? . . ."  
  
"You'll see. . ." The voice echoed many times.  
  
Rukawa paused and still confused.  
  
---Dim---  
  
Because of the words 'you'll see', Rukawa suddenly drawn back to reality. He opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He can't almost breath. He touch his forehead and say;  
  
"A dream. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
What do you think? . Anyway, I would gladly appreciate any kind of reviews, though its negative or positive! So please send me yours!  
  
Edited: 10-16-02  
  
Authors note: Thanks to all the reviewers! It really helped me a lot! Now, it is fixed! Arigatou gozaimashita! ^-^ -Kaoru_himura 


	2. An Accident

HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE  
  
CHAPTER: 2 - Accident  
  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine, for its characters are only used just for the sake of fun. I beg you not to sue me.  
  
It's been a week since Rukawa first encounter his unexplainable dream. But until now, he repeatedly dreamt the same dream. Then . . .  
  
One fine Monday morning, Rukawa was riding his bike on the road to school. Rukawa turn off his Discman for a moment. And continue to pedal his bicycle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
'Stupid dreams! . . '  
  
Rukawa was still suffering in bewilderment since last week, regarding to his inexplicable dream that had put him into dizziness and lack of energy during their team practices. He always keeps on dreaming, but the thing that makes Rukawa feel astonished is, he always encountered the voice of the girl. He can't refuse to think of the girl he had met on his dreams. But he never knew even a single detail of her face. He had just remembered the weird and cold voice of her.  
  
' . . . '  
  
Then, suddenly . . .  
  
BLAAGGGG! ! ! (Rukawa bumped unto the mail post near the sidewalk.)  
  
" Shit!" Rukawa murmured.  
  
Some of the people who had just passing by, saw him.  
  
"What's the matter with that guy? The road is wide. " Said the stranger while scratching his head.  
  
"Maybe he's still asleep . . . " Said the other stranger. *Sweatdrops*  
  
Rukawa heard everything they said. But he doesn't mind them at all. Rukawa regain his normal consciousness. But still, his blind confusion remains. He continued to drive his bike.  
  
Just as when he nearly passing the corner of the street, a girl suddenly block his driveway. He tries to put on his brakes but . . . too late.  
  
"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed.  
  
The left side handle of the bicycle hits the girl's right arm. The girl hit the ground and her bag swoop in the air. Rukawa stopped. Rukawa thought that he hit the girl so badly that he made no thinking twice to help up the girl. So, as he dropped aside his bike. He picked up the bag and gave it back to the girl. He knew it himself that it's against his will, but he realized that its not good to see leaving a girl behind injured. And knowing, it was his fault.  
  
'What am I doing . . .?' he asked to himself.  
  
He gave back the bag to the girl with the head bowed down. He attempts to say sorry, but no words escape from his mouth. The girl wiped her skirt and stood up. She gets the bag and looked up at Rukawa.  
  
"That's ok . . . it is a just a small scratch, I'm alright." Said the girl and merely smiled back at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa shocked in disbelief as he heard the girl spoken and meet her innocent-look face. He suddenly remembered a small flashback of his dreams.  
  
"That voice, sounds familiar . . . the hair, the height same as her . . ." He thought to himself.  
  
The suspicions arose to his veins and made his whole body froze.  
  
'If I'm not mistaken . . . ' His suspicion increases as he looked at the girl's appearance. His heart increased its beat and he can't control it.  
  
"Hey mister!" The girl broke his gazed.  
  
Rukawa felt his cheeks were blushing. He then realize, that he was staring at the girl for a moment.  
  
"Uh- . . ." He spoke, unfinished.  
  
"Uhm . . . I hope you don't mind, I need to go now." Said the girl.  
  
The girl walked away. Rukawa can't stop glancing at the girl, until the girl obscured in his sight. He can't explain why does he felt it that way.  
  
"No. . . Maybe she's not . . ." He said with disconcertment.  
  
It seemed that Rukawa couldn't manage to remove his feeling of suspicion towards the girl.  
  
"But . . . Why should I care about the dream? Damn it! That dream makes me sick!" Rukawa rummaged to his bike and drive away.  
  
-------  
  
Rukawa arrived to school just in time. He went to his locker at the corner of the corridor. He unlocked it and took some of his books. As he locks it, he notice a shadow passed beside him. He did not saw who it was, but he's hundred percent sure that it was a girl. He looked to his side, but no one was there except to the other students on the next counter. He finally locked his locker and walked away thru his classroom.  
  
(At the classroom of 1st year section 10)  
  
Rukawa sat on his chair. He bowed down and laid his head on his table. He shut his eyes. But just as when he almost falls asleep, his three classmates rush inside the room and tell about the urgent news.  
  
"Did you heard about the new girl in our campus?" Takami asked.  
  
"New girl? I never knew that . . . who is she?" Hiroshiko demanded.  
  
"Yeah, Takami is right! And in fact, some said that she was transferred here from England." Yuri explained.  
  
"Really?! Is she beautiful? Tell me who is she?!" Hiroshiko pleased.  
  
"I'm not sure. But some of the students who had seen her say, she's pretty good looking! And she is a freshmen." Maya explained.  
  
The gossips and noise grew inside the classroom. Almost all topics they used to talk are all about the new girl. Rukawa, who was still sunk on his table-chair, heard the news from his classmates. But he doesn't care. He is not interested with chatting either.  
  
Then, a few seconds, the class adviser enters the room and broke the noise. The students except Rukawa stand up and greet their adviser.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Mikage!" The students greeted.  
  
"Take your sit. By the way, before we start, I would like to introduce your new classmate." Said Mr. Mikage.  
  
Again, noises begin to increase. Rukawa raised his head slightly, just to see who's their new classmate. But he doesn't care at all.  
  
"Ok, show your self." Mr. Mikage commanded.  
  
The door opens; everybody was surprised as they saw their new classmate. Especially Rukawa.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Konnichi wa minna-san! ^_^ . . . Noticed the name Takami, Hiroshiko, Yuri and Maya? Sorry, I really needed to add characters, I mean, my own characters. And also please don't forget to send me your reviews! I'll do my best to update my fic sooner. Arigatou! Ja-ne!  
  
Oh! By the way, thanks to all the reviewers! My 1st and this chapter was now fixed! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^-^ - Kaoru_himura. 


	3. Meet Hikari Harewell

AUTHOR: Kaoru-Himura  
  
CHAPTER: 3 - The New Girl  
  
Author's note: Before reading this chapter, please read my revised chapter 1 & 2, for those who had reviewed before. Coz' I've fixed it  
  
* Flashback from the previews chapter: The door opens; everybody was surprised as they saw their new classmate. Especially Rukawa.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The girl entered the room with a confident look.  
  
"Class, meet your new classmate." Mr. Mikage announced.  
  
"Pls. introduced yourself."  
  
"Good morning, I' am Hikari Harewell, glad to meet you!" the girl greeted.  
  
The whole class was in silent as the girl makes her stand at the front. Rukawa, who is still soundlessly sunk onto his seat, surprised as he heard the voice clearly. Rukawa slightly turn his head sideways towards the girl.  
  
"Oh. . . great. . . so, it's her. . . again?" Rukawa murmured.  
  
"I came from England, my hometown. I was just transferred here in Japan, which is supposed to be my second hometown. I could speak English language as well as Japanese. So.there's nothing for me to worry. . . have a nice day!" Continued Hikari.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Harewell, please occupy the seat besides Mr. Rukawa." Mr. Mikage appointed.  
  
"Whatta-" Rukawa reacted. "Thank you, Sir!" Hikari replied.  
  
"Okay class, let's start our lesson. Bring out your assignment."  
  
Rukawa stared at Hikari continuously until she finally reached her seat right beside him. He hides his face to Hikari. Though he knew it is no use.  
  
"Hey. . . is it you again!?" Hikari interrogated. She gazed at Rukawa.  
  
Kaede didn't speak, he turn to the other side, refusing to meet the girl's gaze.  
  
". . . No need to hide yourself. . . I know its you. . . or maybe your hiding because of what happened a while ago. . . but it's okay now." Hikari said.  
  
Rukawa kept still.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. . . it's okay now. We can be friends." Hikari continued, while trying to catch his attention.  
  
". . .then . . ." Rukawa said sarcastically. Escaping from the girl's intention.  
  
"Ms. Harewell, what's that noise all about?" Mr. Mikage said.  
  
Hikari paused and felt a bit embarrassment.  
  
"Oh!. . . Nothing . . . sorry Sir!" Hikari apologized. And get back to her seat.  
  
"Uhm. . . nevermind. . ." Hikari ended. Turning away from Rukawa.  
  
* * * * The bell rings. . . * * * * " Class, don't forget your assignments! Okay, you may take your lunch break!"  
  
Students rush out for the lunch break.  
  
* * * * At the school corridor. . . Hanamichi Sakuragi was growling in anger and making a mess in front of his locker. Almost all the students who passed by kept on eyeing him.  
  
"Where did I put it?! Where?! Where?! Where?!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi! What's the matter?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Nyaaaaah!!! Ha-haruko. . . what are you doing here?" Sakuragi said with sheepish brat look.  
  
"Huh? . . . Isn't it I, whom should be asked, what I might doing here?!" Haruko perverted.  
  
"Huh? Are you okay? Do you remember what you told me yesterday? You said, you want me to accompany you at the canteen for lunch." Haruko explained.  
  
"Oh!. . . yah! Right! Nyahahaha! I'm just kidding!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"So . . . let's go! Maybe Ayako is waiting us there." Haruko said.  
  
"Okay!. . . wait. . ."  
  
"What?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Yes! I found it! ! !" Sakuragi shouted. Got a piece of thing inside his locker.  
  
"What's that? Let me see." Haruko pleased.  
  
"Wha-ah. . . no - no - there's nothing important. . .!" Sakuragi explained. Hiding it at his back.  
  
"So, if that wasn't important, let me see." Haruko continued.  
  
" Nyaaah! No- i -it was just my scratch paper. . ."  
  
"Scratch paper huh!?!" A voice interrupted. And stole the paper out from Sakuragi's hand. Sakuragi was surprised.  
  
"A-ayako-san! ! !. . .uhm . . ."  
  
"Oh! A scratch paper huh! . . Does it looks like a scratch paper Haruko?" Ayako showed what Sakuragi is hiding to her.  
  
"Sakuragi, is that the reason why you made a big mess here?! And you attempt to keep it away from me?! Don't you?!" Haruko asked.  
  
"Well. . .yeah, but that's not the reason. . . " Sakuragi asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Fine. . . so why do you have to keep this girl's picture to me. . .? There's no problem . . . and, wait, this girl. . . oh! And she's new to me!"  
  
"Hahahahaha! She's the new student! But I don't know yet her name." Sakuragi said arrogantly.  
  
"Ah, really?! . . . Okay. . . I hope we will meet her!" Haruko said.  
  
"Hey guys! Have you planned to eat?! My stomach can't take this long anymore!" Ayako interrupted.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Haruko started to walk then, they followed.  
  
* * * * At the canteen . . .  
  
Rukawa was eating his lunch alone in the corner of the long table, near the main door entrance. Then somebody interrupts him.  
  
" Can I join you?" Hikari asked then smiled.  
  
Rukawa didn't move a bit. He continues his business without thinking of the girl standing and waiting besides him.  
  
"Uhm . . . did I said anything wrong?" Hikari kept asking.  
  
On the other side . . . Sakuragi, Haruko & Ayako passed the canteen's main door. "Hey! Guys, do you see what I see?" Sakuragi taps Ayako's shoulder.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There! There she is!" Sakuragi exclaimed, pointing at the girl.  
  
"Who's she?" Haruko asked. "That's the girl I've told you!" Sakuragi suddenly rush towards the girl.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Haruko followed Sakuragi.  
  
Hikari was surprised by Sakuragi's approach. "Uhm. . . Hi! I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, what's your name?" Sakuragi introduced himself sarcastically.  
  
"Oh!, nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Harewell." Sakuragi blushed as Hikari smiled on him. (giggles)  
  
"I smell something paintly cabbage. . . maybe it's the monkey besides me. . ." Rukawa murmured.  
  
"What did you say, kitsune?! " Sakuragi heard what Rukawa said.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi stop it!" Haruko & Ayako hold Sakuragi's two arms tightly.  
  
"Sorry if he disturbed you both." Ayako apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay." Hikari said.  
  
Rukawa stood up and leave the table. They looked at him.  
  
"Oh. . .he leave me again." Hikari put her tray on top of the table. "  
  
"You said so. . .he always did the same way to me." Haruko said.  
  
"Grr! Watch out Rukawa! ! !" Sakuragi hold his fist together.  
  
"So, Ms. Hikari, would you mind if we would join to your lunch break?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Oh sure, why not! Actually, I was trying to join Rukawa. But he didn't answer me." Hikari explicated. "Thanks!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hikari, when did you arrive here in Japan?" Haruko asked before zipping her iced tea.  
  
"Last week, Friday." Hikari answered.  
  
"Have you been here before?" "Nope, it's my first time. I lived in England since childhood. But I was given a chance by my father to lived here in Japan, where he met my mother."  
  
"So you mean, your mother is a Japanese?" Sakuragi interrogated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now I found out, that Asian and American blending was a great combination! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Hanamichi! Moron. . ." Ayako interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys!. . . What can you say about Rukawa?" Hikari asked. Haruko, Sakuragi and Ayako petrified.  
  
"Hey! Answer me!" Hikari pleased.  
  
"Do not say that you have a crush on him. . .do you?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"No, but I was just curious about him. He acts so strange. . ." Hikari lower her voice.  
  
"If you see him act like that, it means he's normal. But if he acted like the other guys here, it means there's something wrong. But still, I do adore him" Haruko said. *drooling*  
  
Sakuragi heard what Haruko told Hikari. His heart seems drowning with the word 'adore'.  
  
"Haaaruuko . . .! Why Rukawa . . .?!' Sakuragi cried out.  
  
"But of course, he was not like Sakuragi, who is very friendly and reliable!" Haruko continued.  
  
Sakuragi heard it again.  
  
"Really?! . . . It's very touching . . . Nyahahaha!" ' Haruko- sama. . . ' Sakuragi laughed out. *ears clapping*  
  
*Hikari sweat dropped*  
  
"Wait a minute Hikari . . . why did you asked that?" Ayako asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh!. . .nothing. . .I think we should get faster, maybe we get late in our next subject." Hikari said.  
  
"Okay. . . " Ayako replied with suspicion.  
  
After they have finished eating and talking. . .  
  
"I think I must go now." Ayako said. Zipping the last few remaining tea in her cup.  
  
"Oh! I see. . . mee too." Sakuragi looked on his watch.  
  
"Yeah. I think it's time. We're 2 minutes late. Sorry guys, but I should better go now. Hope to see you later, after class!" Haruko stood up.  
  
"Excuse us Hikari, I hope this doesn't mean impoliteness to you. We got to go." Ayako said and stood up.  
  
"Oh! . . . it's okay, I'm just finishing this and I'll leave too, soon." Hikari replied.  
  
" Nice meeting you Hikari! Hehehe!" Sakuragi also stood up.  
  
"Ja-ne!" Ayako, Haruko and Sakuragi leave the table.  
  
"See yah later Hikari!" Sakuragi smiled while leaving.  
  
"Have a nice day! Ja-ne minna-san!" Hikari wave goodbye!  
  
Meanwhile, after Hikari had finished her lunch she also get back to her class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As Hikari was to enter the classroom, he bumped unto a person. "Sorry." Hikari apologized. She looked at to whom she bumped unto. "Rukawa. . ." Rukawa looked at her.  
  
'Why does she gazed like that?' Rukawa thought to himself.  
  
Their eyes locked together. Their gazed grew deeper.  
  
'Why did I felt so?' Rukawa tried to control his subconscious. But, he can't move though.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers! ! ! It really helped me a lot! ! ! Chapter 4 was up next! Ja-ne! -Kaoru- Himura 


End file.
